At present, LCDs (Liquid Crystal Display) have been widely applied in production and living due to its technological advantages. In the production process of LCDs, it is often required to use an auxiliary tool in cooperation with a signal testing machine to conduct LCD tests. The auxiliary tool can provide a signal connection between LCDs and the signal testing machine, and connect testing points of a signal source to corresponding testing points of a product to be tested, so as to finish the testing of the product to be tested under a light-on state.
The current testing fixtures have many defects in application: firstly, the fixture itself and the signal source are separately arranged and must be connected by an external flat cable when in use. In this case, the entire apparatus is in disorder when in operation, which is bad to workshop operation and unified management; and generally speaking, the fixture is operated only on a horizontal surface during signal testing, which fails to provide a good testing angle and does not facilitate fast production. Secondly, a polarizer of the fixture is often directly attached to the surface of a workstation by an acrylic plate, which leads to low transmittance of the polarizer and severe scratches, and greatly increases replacement frequency and omission ratio. Meanwhile, the fixture workstation and a backlight module are often integrated into one piece, i.e., the backlight module is directed fastened to a backlight module slot on the back of the workstation, which renders it difficult to clean and maintain the backlight module; additionally, an installation end of a probe on a fixture indenter is not retractable, such that the indenter, when moving reciprocally, will make the non-testing points broken, thereby leading to unnecessary damages.
Due to the above shortcomings, it is required to provide a testing fixture that can perform an effective electrical function test on the product to be tested, facilitate integral operation, provide an optimal testing angle and is easy to be installed and maintained.